User blog:Spike Angel/Blazing Rescue Chapter 12
Blaze had never felt more useless in his life. He couldn't believe he had been foolish enough to let his parents slip through his tires. All he wanted to do was treat them to some delicious pastries as a thank you for travelling all the way from their exquisite mansion to surprise him at the race. Had he just taken them to the arcade, or even to watch a movie.... No. There was no point dwelling on what-ifs. The past is the past, and as much as Blaze desperately wanted to, he couldn't change it. And now, here he was, sick as a dog, with no clue where his parents were, or even if they were okay. Normally, when Blaze found himself in one of these moods, being in the presence of his friends would be enough to lift his spirits, but now, it was doing anything but. Blaze groaned. What had he done to deserve this? AJ heard the groan and rushed to his best friend's side. "I'm sorry, Blaze. I know you must feel horrible." Horrible didn't even begin to scratch the surface, but Blaze nodded in appreciation of AJ's attempt to console him. "You'll feel better soon, buddy, I promise. Then we can go right back to finding Phoenix and Ember." AJ promised, patting Blaze's side. Blaze hoped so, for both his sake and his parents.' "Hey, you didn't flinch in pain that time!" Stripes realized. "What do you mean, Stripes?" "When you touched Blaze to comfort him. Remember last time?" AJ gasped when he realized the tiger was right. "His fever must be going down. If he keeps improving, he'll be back on his wheels in a couple days." Gabby diagnosed. A couple days?! Blaze couldn't wait that long. He grabbed the notepad and pencil to his left and began to write. ("Is there anyway to heal me faster? I could find my parents in the time it would take us to pack up with my Blazing Speed.") Gabby read the note and sighed. "I'm sorry, Blaze, there isn't, and you're in no condition to search for them. I know how much your parents mean to you, but we can't risk you getting them or someone else sick, or your condition getting worse." As much as this frustrated him, Blaze knew he couldn't argue with Gabby's logic. The last thing he wanted was to infect one of his friends, (which would only slow everyone down even more) or, even worse, save his parents and get either one or both of them sick. Blaze sighed and reluctantly agreed. He just hoped this cold cleared up soon. The sooner he recovered, the sooner he could kick his parents' captor's teeth so far down their throat- "*yawn!*" Was.....that him? "Awww, getting sleepy?" AJ asked, bringing him his teddy. ("No, I'm not slee-") "*yawn*!" "Blaze, maybe you should take a nap. Who knows? It might just speed up the healing process." Gabby hypothesized with a wink. As she and AJ escorted him to his sleeping bag, Blaze couldn't help but chastise himself for wanting to sleep at a time like this. He should be out looking for his parents, not sleeping! Gabby couldn't help but notice how tense Blaze looked after tucking him in. "AJ, I think Blaze is stressed out. You're his best friend, how do we help him?" "I think all he needs is a bedtime story. Right, bud?" Blaze nodded. He might be a grown man, but he'll accept a bedtime story if it meant a distraction from his real life demonstration of Murphy's Law. AJ thought about which story to tell, before finding the perfect one. "Once upon a time, there was a Monster Machine named Blaze, who wanted to become a racer more than anything in the world..." Halfway through AJ's story, the warm embrace of sleep welcomed Blaze for the first time since his parents' abduction. Category:Blog posts